Konoha Girls
by GiroWolf
Summary: [Rating for mild violence and language] Sakura's throwing a slumber party to celebrate the end of all the war! Everyone's invited, the girls, Naruto Sasuke Shikamaru even Neji! But what happens when an unexpected guest interrupts the party? CHP 5 UP!
1. Not a good Cook

"I still can't believe that we were invited to Sakura-chan's slumber party!!" A blonde, young ninja was hopping up and down in the middle of the streets, catching many wandering eyes.

"Naruto shut up..." Sasuke, a handsome ninja, muttered out loud.

"And don't call it a slumber party." Shikamaru was also invited to the slumber party. "Slumber parties are for girls... We're going over to a sleepover."

Naruto concluded his hopping with gasps of air. "Well whatever it is, it must be pretty big. Even cold ol' Neji was invited." Naruto eyed Neji with a smile and a sniff.

Neji glanced once and turned away, "Hmph.."

Naruto was angered by this and also looked away. Suddenly, Naruto bumped into something and fell on his back. "Gah! Watch where you're --!!" Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi-Sensei.

"Oi, Naruto. Where are you going?" the grey haired ninja questioned.

Naruto leapt up, "I was about to ask you the same question!!!" he snapped.

"I'm heading over to a council meeting, it seems we have newcomers who wish to live in our village," Kakashi replied. He scratched his head and sighed. "These things always take hours..."

Naruto snickered, "well we're going to a slumber party!!"

"It's not a slumber party!!!" Shikamaru burst out, he slapped Naruto on the back of the head. "You're such a pain in the ass."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well I'll see you guys later then."

Sakura's Residence

The girls who've been invited had arrived early that day.

"Wow, you're house is big Sakura-chan!" Tenten looked around the house and found many paintings of fruits and models on the walls.

"Hehehe, they'd look nicer with more Sasuke drawings!" Ino snickered as she pulled out a drawing Sakura did of Sasuke. "Oh and what's this? Is this you kissing him?? Aw, you're a terrible artist Sakura!"

Sakura, who just dug out a knife for cooking, clenched a fist. "Don't piss me off while I'm holding a knife! I could really hurt someone."

Ino stuck her tongue out and slid the drawing back where she found it.

"Hinata, why so quiet??" Sakura asked, her attention drawn to the silent girl.

"Oh, I bet Hinata is irritated, she usually lives in mansions!" Tenten smirked.

Hinata blushed, "No! It's just that it's my first slumber party with guys before!" She was obviously embarrased.

The girls giggled.

"Heehee, don't worry, I was just kidding!" Tenten laughed.

"So Tenten, you've had any secret crushes lately?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Ummm," It was Tenten's turn to blush. "Yes..."

Ino laughed, "don't tell me it's that geek Rock Lee."

"No I don't! But Lee's not a geek. I like umm... I like Neji " Tenten blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. She started screaming a little bit and turning non-stop.

"Neji-sama?" Hinata questioned blankly.

"Hehe, well I don't blame you, he's got quite a fanbase in the village," Ino admitted.

"Oooo, he's so sexy too! I just wanna feel his looong silky hair," Tenten blurted out.

Sakura burst out laughing, "Hahaha, that's how I feel with Sasuke!" she added. "What about you Hinata?"

Hinata began giggling a little bit too, finally feeling comfortable with the girls. "Um, I sort of like Naruto-kun," she blushed. She was surprised at herself that she would reveal such a secret. But it's not like she hadn't made it clear in the past.

"I saw that coming," Ino smiled.

"And what about you Ino-pig?" Sakura chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious I like Sasuke?" Ino blushed.

"Yes, but it's even more obvious you have a thing for Shikamaru!" Tenten giggled along with Hinata.

Ino's cheeks expanded in frustration. "No I don't! Why would I like that lazy bastard?!" she hissed.

"C'mon I saw how you stared at him during classes and the chuunin exam!" Sakura exclaimed, all the while continuing to chop vegetables.

Tenten sat down on a couch and sighed, sitting in a comfortable position. "And it's obvious he likes you too."

"Oh really?" Hinata made a sudden outburst. "I've seen him staring at another girl before, at the Chuunin Exam."

"WHAT?!" Ino roared.

"Teehee, thought you said you didn't like him," Tenten chuckled.

"Shut up..." Ino replied coldly.

"Who has he been staring at Hinata?" Sakura asked, ignoring the two bickering females.

"Um, it's the sand girl, Temari," Hinata blushed from all the attention.

"Ooo yeah, now that you mention it!" Tenten put a finger to her lips.

Ino was trying to get her hands on the black haired girl, but she was plunged to the wall by Tenten's 100 weapon technique. "Get me off of this wall!!!"

"Guys! You're lucky my mom won't be back for weeks!" Sakura growled.

"All right... You're no fun at all..." Tenten acted innocent as she used chakra to take off all her weapons from Ino's clothes.

"Wow, the boys sure are late..." Sakura glanced out her window. "It's already dusk."

"Oh yeah, did anyone invite Kiba and Shino? I tried calling them but it didn't come through," Tenten questioned.

"Um, I think they have been called out for a mission," Hinata blurted out.

"Why aren't you with them?" Ino asked as she dusted her shoulders.

"For some reason, Kurenai-sama informed me to stay behind. She said something about a man only mission," Hinata muttered.

"Surprising that she's a woman," Sakura giggled.

Kiba and Shino

A young man, a little bit taller than average height was walking down a path. His eyes were shadowed with a pair of visors. He was completely covered with a long jacket that veiled his mouth.

Beside him, a teenager with a dog lying on his head. The man wore a hooded jacket and black pants with his shuriken holster strapped around his leg. He had red marks on both cheeks.

"Shino, is this really necessary?" Kiba asked while picking up his pace as he walked. Akamaru began barking on top his master's head.

"You heard Kurenai, this is top priority..." Shino muttered as he followed Kiba. He quickly looked around and sensed the five shinobi hiding behind bushes and atop trees. "There!" Shino spun around and swiftly released one of his kunai's.

It shot and directly hit his target. That set off the ambush, 4 more shinobi leapt out of their hiding spots and attacked the two konoha shinobis.

"Akamaru, attack!" Kiba ordered as he leapt at their attackers.

Sakura's Residence

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura and Ino both jumped at the handsome black haired boy.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Sasuke muttered.

"Because Tsunade-sama said it would be good for us, and if you know how she gets if people don't listen to her," Naruto exclaimed. He would have began bickering with Sasuke about all the attention he deserved but was drawn by the aroma of fresh made dinner.

"Something smells good," Shikamaru read Naruto's mind. The two of them dropped their bags and wandered around the house for the kitchen.

Tenten came to the door and smiled at the site of Neji. "Neji-kun!!"

Neji glanced at her and turned away.

Tenten looked down in disappointment.

Neji saw this and quickly reacted, "So, care to show me where I am sleeping tonight?" he said with a slight blush.

The bun haired girl smiled and grabbed her crush's hand. "This way!" she brought him upstairs.

"C'mon I'll show you wear you're sleeping Sasuke!" Sakura said pulling Sasuke's left arm.

"No I"ll show you! You don't want someone as ugly as her showing you around!" Ino blurted out.

Sakura got pissed off and began cat fighting Ino.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "They better not try to do anything while I'm asleep," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shikamaru had split up, scavenging for food.

Shikamaru opened a door and found the washroom, "Oh my gosh, how many washrooms does this house have??" Correction, he found the 3rd washroom he found tonight.

"Oooo food! C'mere for uncle Narutoooo, I have a cozy spot for you in my tummy!" Naruto snickered at the thought of Miso Soup homemade by Sakura-chan. Suddenly, he opened the door to Sakura's room.

"Ah...." Naruto hesitated.

There was Hinata, changing into her nightgown. Luckily she was more than halfway done, but still found her top bare with only a bra that was loosely hanging from her shoulders. "EEP!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata covered her chest with her nightgown.

"GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!" Naruto tried looking away, but Hinata, not knowing her own strength sent him into a wall with a mass of chakra.

Hinata closed the door, quickly finished up and went out to help Naruto up. Luckily, he was hard headed and nothing serious happened. "Gomen-nasaiiii..." Hinata lifted Naruto's head and made a concerned face. "Are you okay??"

Naruto nodded hesitatingly. He was a little bit dizzy from the rush of chakra.

"Oi, Naruto, i've found the kitchen!" Shikamaru called.

Naruto quickly snapped back to reality. "Eeep! FOOD COME TO PAPA!!!!" Naruto leapt up and grabbed Hinata to follow him to the kitchen.

Hinata blushed, realizing what Naruto must've seen. But if Naruto didn't think of it as a big deal, she thought it would be okay.

"Neji..." Tenten muttered, blushing like crazy. They had gone to the guest's room. It was quite wide, enough to fit 2 teams of Genins.

The hyuuga clan genius had began to unpack his clothes and things. It'd been silence since they got to the room. "What?" he replied coldly. He didn't want to be cold like that of course, it was just the way he spoke.

Tenten shivered from his voice. She thought it was cold like people said, but she thought of it as sexy and just to cover up the softy inside. "Um, well. Have you ever liked anyone?" the black haired girl asked, obviously nervous.

"No, romance would just distract me in battle," Neji replied.

It was obvious he'd say that. "Oh..." Tenten whispered.

"Why do you ask?" Neji became intrigued.

"Well, i've been seeing a lot of 'love' lately. Mostly between Sakura and Sasuke. But did you know that Shikamaru liked Ino-chan? Not to mention Hinata-sama liking Naruto!"

"Yes, all of that was obvious to me," Neji exclaimed.

"Really? Then why don't you say anything?" Tenten questioned.

"It's not my place. They can live their lives, I'll live mine," Neji finished his unpacking, as well as Naruto's and Shikamaru's. "You've been acting strange lately."

"Oh? How so?" Tenten replied.

"Well..." Neji began changing, right in front of Tenten! As if he had no shame. He had reason too. He slowly lifted his white jacket, revealing a loose white t-shirt. Under that was a set of major abs and bicepts. Then he untied his hair band, letting the silky black hair loose. "You've been staring at me, I can see it with the Byakugan. Then when I look at you directly you turn away."

Tenten was lost in Neji's body somewhere until she snapped. "Well um... I've been meaning to tell you..." she played with her fingers. "I..."

"GAHHHH!!!!"

Both of them spun around to where they heard the sound. They exchanced glances and then ran downstairs.

"What is it!" they cried in unison. Then, one glance at the food placed upon the table and the two of them spun away in disgust.

"What the hell is that??" Neji exclaimed.

Naruto was practically lying on the floor dead, his mouth was full of this black ashy meat and what seemed to be rotting rice.

"Hah! You guys just don't know good food!" Sakura took a mouth full of sushi with her chopsticks.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino were all hanging onto something while choking on the food.

Hinata was too scared to try some and said she was allergic to fish. But basically, it was more like she's allergic to Sakura's cooking.

"Um, maybe we should go out for ramen guys..." Tenten suggested.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!!" Naruto leapt up, spitting out his food and jumped for joy as he headed for the door.

Sakura didn't feel like going out, but seeing how even Sasuke agreed with going, she had no choice. "Okay, but I'll bring the sushi just in case."

"DON'T YOU DAREEE!!" Everyone exclaimed.

A/N :: So what did you think? Do you guys wanttt ....

Neji X Tenten?

Naruto X Hinata?

Sasuke X Sakura?

Shikamaru X Ino-chan?

All of the above??

Neji X OC?

Shikamaru X OC?

Both of the above??

Kakashi X Kurenai?

Kakashi X OC?

Just tell me in your reviews. The plot will begin after the slumber party

Shikamaru :: It's not a slumber party!!! 


	2. Sorry

Chapter 02 :: Games and Apologies

The gang had gone out with what money they had for Ramen. Most of the money coming from Neji and Hinata.

"Naruto! Chopsticks are there for a reason you know!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto ignored her while happily eating his Ramen.

The young shinobis were all seated side by side around a circular table. Aroma of great and freshly made cooking drifted from the kitchen.

"This is great, we have to do this more often!" Tenten smiled as she popped a dumpling in her mouth.

Tenten was seated beside Hinata and Sakura. Beside Sakura was Sasuke, then Ino who tempted to steal Sasuke away. Beside her was Shikamaru, then Neji and Naruto.

Hinata made few glances at Naruto as he ate. She blushed to herself like crazy.

All the girls noticed this, and even Neji did, but no one said anything.

Finally, Tenten elbowed Hinata and winked at her. "Why don't you say something?" she smiled.

Hinata blushed, "No! I can't, not in front of everyone." She was nervous enough to just leave the restaurant crying. But she remained seated.

Naruto was too busy eating his third course to notice anyone talking.

Sasuke ate quietly until someone put a hand on his thigh!! He snapped and bumped the table. His soup bowl flung into the air and landed on his head. "GAHHH!!" He screamed from the piercing burn on his scalp.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino smiled. She obviously planned this to happen. She took a napkin to wipe Sasuke's face, but before she reached him, a waitress had already gone to help him.

"GRRRRR!!" Ino ripped the napkin with her teeth and started chewing.

Sakura would've done the same, if she didn't enjoy the pain it caused Ino.

Naruto spat a few noodles, laughing his head off. It was the first time he stopped eating for anything other than ordering more servings.

Neji made a small smirk, while Shikamaru joined Naruto's amusement.

Tenten saw Neji's smile and just melted in his white creamy eyes. She had never seen him smile as if he were about to laugh. The closest to a laugh she'd ever get from him was either a chuckle or an evil laugh of victory.

Naruto laughed so hard that he whipped his hands up and accidently sent a cup of tea onto Hinata's lap.

Everyone gasped as they heard Hinata yelp with pain.

The waitress finished up with Sasuke and left him with a peck on his cheek. He rubbed it off and stared at Hinata. "Naruto you bumbling idiot..." he hissed coldly.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!" he took a cloth and began wiping her thighs without realizing what he was doing, just like an innocent child.

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata blushed so red you couldn't tell what her normal skin colour was. She leapt up and ran into the lady's washroom.

"Oi," Shikamaru began laughing more, "you did a good job Naruto!"

Ino slapped Shikamaru playfully on the shoulder, "you're such an idiot!" she hissed referring to Shikamaru's comment.

Naruto felt a little guilty for the first time in ages. He stared at the lady's washroom and began thinking about Hinata.

"You know that Hinata really thinks good about you Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"It was just an accident," Naruto muttered.

"Well you can go and apologize!" Tenten replied.

Naruto just continued waiting for Hinata to leave the washroom.

Kiba and Shino

"Akamaru! Are you okay??" Kiba cried. It was raining. Kiba's dog companion was whimpering and breathing deeply as it lied on the wet soil.

"Kiba, bring your dog and let's leave. Shinobi's will be after us for killing their allies," Shino muttered lifelessly as he stared at the corpses beneath him.

Kiba picked up Akamaru and wrapped him in his jacket. "Is the scroll alright?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, now let's go!"

The two shinobi swiftly jumped from tree to tree. Their destination was in the middle of no where. It was this island that had no name. It was where Shino and Kiba's animal clans existed. Kurenai gave them an important scroll to deliver.

"I wonder how much the clan has changed since I've grown up..." Shino wondered.

"Our clans have been brought together I heard," Kiba smirked. "They say that more jutsus are being created and shared."

"Are you thinking of learning some?" Shino replied after a few moments.

"Perhaps, if they are good," Kiba said.

Shino just kept quiet to himself. He was that kind of person.

They had to get to a harbour and borrow a boat to cross a river. After that they would have to get through this gate cursed with jutsus and seals. A password is given out to people of the island, not to be shared with anyone outside of the clans. That's why Shino and Kiba were sent on this mission.

Sakura's residence

"Ahhh... Good to be home!" Sakura sighed. She flicked the lights on as the gang entered the house.

"Um, Hinata-chan I..." Naruto began.

Hinata just blushed and walked upstairs to change her clothes.

Ino and Tenten followed her.

Neji and Sasuke went up to the boy's room and began changing.

Sakura went to the washroom to freshen up.

"Ooo..." Naruto stared at the ground in guilt. He felt so bad for what he did to Hinata.

"Oi! Naruto, come and watch some TV with me," Shikamaru offered. "What are you still sad about Hinata?"

"Well, she won't listen to my apology," Naruto answered. The blonde ninja walked towards the couch and just fell onto the cushions. He felt slight relief as he settled into the couch.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hinata is the kind of girl who doesn't keep grudges. I'm sure she'll get over it in time," Shikamaru yawned as he flicked on the TV. "Never anything good on Sundays..."

"I guess you're right..." Naruto decided to let go of it, believing what Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile, Hinata, Ino and Tenten were changing upstairs.

"Hinata, why don't you listen to Naruto's apology?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm too embarassed to talk to him. It's the first time I interacted with a boy so much," Hinata admitted while buttoning her silky pjs.

"Well, at least he is apologizing, that's very manly for Naruto-kun," Tenten replied. She slipped on a black t-shirt and shorts. Suddenly, her attention was caught by Ino who was still bare with only her bra and skirt. "Wow Ino-chan! You're breasts are big!"

"I don't think that's right to say..." Hinata blushed.

"Hahaha, it's alright Hinata-chan. They are way better than Sakura's, that's why Sasuke should like me better!" Ino laughed.

"Nuh uh!" Sakura burst into the room, she practically tore off her shirt and revealed an equally sized chest as Ino.

Then the two began to catfight as usual.

"Eheh, don't mind them. The point is Hinata, you should just let these things go. If you're not ready for something as simple as having Tea poured on your lap, then you won't be ready for anything like marriage or even dating!" Tenten pointed out, acting all wise and smart.

"Um... are you ready for all that stuff Tenten-chan?" Hinata questioned hesitatingly.

Ino and Sakura stopped to hear this.

Tenten blushed slightly, "Ahahahaha! Of course not! I mean I am, it's just that I'm not ready for a boyfriend! I'm still only in my early stages you know!" She blabbed on and on. "Although sometimes I dream of my dream lover as a guy with long hair and beautiful eyes..."

"Ino? Doesn't that sound like who I think it sounds like?" Sakura grinned sinisterly.

Ino chuckled as well, "Ehehe, that's right. You LOVE Neji!"

Tenten threw a pillow at both Ino and Sakura, "Shut up!"

"Hey Sasuke!!" Naruto jumped into the boy's room. He tried to scare Sasuke, but he ended up getting hit in the face. "OWWWWW OW OW OW OWWWW!!!" Naruto felt his nose in pain.

Shikamaru followed in after. "Don't be such a pain Naruto."

"Gahh! Shut up!" Naruto managed to mutter.

"Don't complain, your face is hard as rock," Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey Sasuke, Ino told me the other day that Sakura was going to give you a kiss this sleepover," Shikamaru said. He smirked, "I see you're a ladies man huh?"

"Hmph." Sasuke continued changing his clothes.

"Why do you always get the attention Sasuke!!" Naruto bellowed, staring daggers into Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Neji suddenly said out of the open. "I've seen Hinata-sama stare at you quite often."

It took a few minutes for anyone to say anything. They were obviously shocked that Neji opened up.

"Hahaha! That's right Naruto, you've got yourself a girlfriend too!" Shikamaru nudged Naruto in the arm.

"No I don't! You do! You like INO-CHAN!!!" the annoying blonde pointed at Shikamaru accusingly.

This time Shikamaru got annoyed and just punched Naruto on the back of the head.

It was 8:00 pm or so and the boys had already gone out watching TV. They awaited the girls to finish up.

"Hey I heard they're going to have a ceremony to welcome new visitors to Leaf village," Shikamaru began conversation. He was wearing a mixture of green coloured pjs and slippers.

"When?" Naruto asked. He was wearing his usual black shirt with baggy pants. He was gonna save his doggy cap for later.

"Tomorrow, 4 pm," Neji muttered. He was obviously bored by the TV so listened to their conversation instead. He had let his hair loose from his hairband. He wore a white short sleeve shirt and black shorts. He sat on a couch across the room with Sasuke, who wore a dark blue T-Shirt and black baggy pants.

"Hey boys!" Tenten arrived in the room along with the rest of the girls.

Neji saw Tenten with his Byakugan, but he opened his eyes anyway to see her for real. She was gorgeous. She wore a green tank top and a cute white skirt. Her hair was also untied and let down. It was almost the length of Neji's hair but only reached the middle of her back. She was smiling the most decent smile Neji had ever seen.

Tenten caught Neji's white eyes staring at her and felt a proudness swelling up in her stomach. She quickly winked at him and he looked away, which was expected.

"How do I look Sasuke?" Ino and Sakura both asked in unison.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"You sleep in that?" Shikamaru replied for him.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!?!" Ino barked. They were both wearing tank tops with no bra and a tight shirt on top. They wore mini skirts with colour of their choice. Sakura's was pink while Ino's was purple.

Ino, even though she'd cut it, let loose her hair that reached only her shoulders.

Naruto found Hinata hiding behind the girls, shy to death.

Sakura and Ino had dressed her up to impress Naruto. She wore a pair of short shorts that for the first time exposed her legs to Naruto. A black tank top and a bow tie that let up her hair. She was prettier than Sakura to Naruto, which was a big deal for him.

"Um... Hinata-chan..." Naruto muttered.

Hinata smiled and walked over to sit beside the blonde ninja. "It's alright... I forgive you.." Hinata's heart was thumping like monkey's on a drum. But she grabbed Naruto's arm and just hugged it, like she'd longed for ever since she met him.

Naruto blushed, it was the first time a girl showed feelings for him. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Shikamaru.

"Hug her!!" Shikamaru hissed.

Naruto listened like a child and hugged Hinata back. She felt so warm and soft, it was like hugging a pillow with expensive fabric. "Thank you..." he whispered into her ear.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Aw that's so cute!!" Tenten yelled out. She leapt in front of the couple and made them snap back to reality. "That's it! You guys are officially a couple!!" she took both Naruto and Hinata's hands and slapped them together.

Naruto took a minute to think over it and just smiled at Hinata, who eventually smiled back, with a blush of course.

Ino and Sakura smiled at them.

'Now why can't that be me and Sasuke?!!??!' Inner Sakura thought.

"So what are we going to do now guys??" Shikamaru asked eagerly.

"How about a movie?" Ino suggested, obviously hoping she could get closer to Sasuke. "Let's watch a romantic movie!"

The boys shivered in disgust, all thinking of what it would do to them if they watched a chick flick.

"Action and Adventure!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well the only action movies I have are Pirates of the Carribean and Lord of the rings," Sakura admitted. "We already watched them."

"A scary movie..."

Everyone spun around to the sound of Sasuke's voice. They looked at Sasuke as if he'd gone crazy.

"What? I've always wanted to watch the house of the dead," Sasuke answered their expressions.

"That's a great idea! It's a favourite of mine," Sakura smiled.

As Sakura flipped through her video tape pile, the gang began talking.

"So have any of you heard from Kiba or Shino?" Tenten asked.

"They've been gone on that mission for a week or two..." Hinata whispered, still sitting comfortably beside Naruto.

"Oh yeah! I heard from Shino that people were going to come to the village. He was right! Maybe it has something to do with his mission..." Shikamaru added. He was now sitting on a couch bag on the floor, giving Hinata room to sit beside Naruto. He couldn't stop staring at Ino, she looked so hot in what her clothes.

But Ino was busy staring at Sasuke who had joined Neji in meditation.

"Hahaha, I don't think so, he probably heard that information from his father. Mr. Aburame is well known by the village council members, and Tsunade-sama," Tenten replied.

"I found it! The house of the dead!!" Sakura jumped up with the video tape in her hand. She popped it in the VCR and sat down in between Sasuke and Ino.

"Bakaaa!!!" Ino hissed.

"Shhhh the movie's starting!" Naruto scolded.

A/N :: Thank you for all of you reviewers! This chappie might have been a little boring. But for all those who want a serious story, don't worry, the plot will come up soon. The poll didn't really have anything to do with the influence of the romance in the story. You guys just gave me an inside opinion on what you'd like to see happen. Most of you voted for what I was going for, so don't worry. Stay tuned for my next chappies!!

And for you people who miss Gaara and the sands, don't worry I'll be adding them in soon.

Who's your favourite in the story so far? Who would you like to see in it? ::

Your opinion please

Thank you!!


	3. The Interruption

Chapter 03 :: Flicker of Lights

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura whispered as she tugged onto black haired boy's t-shirt collar.

Ino watched from beside them and growled with anger. "I'll go get some popcorn," she nearly roared. She couldn't stand it so left for the kitchen.

Shikamaru watched from across the room. He smirked as he thought of the pain Ino must've been going through. Though, he couldn't help but feel a slight emotion of sympathy. He shook it off and began enjoying the movie.

Suddenly, the shrilling cry of zombies blasted the silent living room.

Tenten shivered, wanting someone to hug and feel comfortable with. Unfortunately she was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of Neji, where he also sat on the floor. He didn't seem frightened or in need of any company.

"Naruto-kun... I'm a little scared..." Hinata whispered so that only Naruto could hear.

"Don't worry, they're only actors. Besides we're ninjas!" Naruto whispered back.

That still didn't assure Hinata too much.

Naruto realized this and smiled, "but I think I'm a little cold in my pjs." He took a blanket from behind the couch and wrapped Hinata and himself in it.

"Okay! Popcorn's done!" Ino must've been really pissed off. She made 6 big bowls of popcorn, holding two in each arm and two balanced remarkably on top his head.

"Are you crazy Ino?" Shikamaru stood up looking shocked and tried to help her hold some.

"Gah!!" Ino tripped and fell, hurling all the popcorn bowls into the air and landed on Shikamaru.

At this point of the movie, two people were nude and began to make out.

Ino saw Shikamaru's face first thing when she opened her eyes. She would've slapped him or something, but she saw how soft his skin was for a boy of his caliber. Her hair hung loose, fluffing Shikamaru's cheeks like a napkin. "I...." She started out.

Sakura stopped cuddling with Sasuke, which relieved him.

Neji opened his eyes to see what happened.

Naruto was about to laugh, but still held onto Hinata.

Tenten stared with her desire for excitement.

Shikamaru blushed for the first time in his life. But he hid it with a straight calm face.

Everything was slow for a moment, the popcorn was still hanging in the air.

Neji quickly reacted and whirled his ultimate defense, "SPIN!" the white-eyed ninja spun around constantly, gaining speed with each spin. Wind surrounding the popcorn and pushed it to each ninja in the room, each of them catching a bowl successfully, as well as Neji catching his own.

Naruto began eating the popcorn right away, not taking his eyes off of the couple on the floor.

"Um, this is a bit too much for me..." Hinata whispered with a blush.

Neji put down his bowl and walked over to Ino and Shikamaru. "Take it somewhere else, you two are ruining the movie."

Ino stood up, blushing like crazy. "Um, sorry."

Shikamaru followed after, "Not like you even watch the movie..." he muttered.

Everyone went back to watching the movie, except this time, Ino sat beside Shikamaru on the floor, her spot beside Sakura lost by Tenten.

Tenten began plotting something to get Shikamaru and Ino together.

Neji caught this look in Tenten's eyes, "what a troublemaker..." he thought with a smirk.

After the movie ended, Naruto yawned and helped with Hinata's bowl of popcorn which she couldn't finish.

"Oh that was so scary Sasuke, hold meee " Sakura snuggled up into Sasuke's arms and pulled a blanket around them.

"Oh get up you two! No time for sleep yet!" Tenten smiled innocently and practically teared the blanket from them. "It's time for some truth or dare!" the black haired girl announced. "I'll even start!"

"Sounds good," Ino agreed.

"Okay..." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Heh, as long as we don't have to sleep," Naruto grinned.

"Hah, you're one to say that, you were yawning the most after the movie," Shikamaru nudged the blonde in the elbow.

"Ouch! Shut up!" Naruto sat down quickly in a circle.

"Okay guys, lemme just get some hot cocoa," Sakura smiled and left the room.

"Okay, now let's start," Ino suggested.

"Yep!" Tenten snickered. "Truth or Dare Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Truth," he answered boringly.

"Crap! Why don't you say Dare??" Tenten scolded.

"I don't like to be made a fool of," the annoyed ninja replied simply.

"Fine, did you ever kiss anyone?" Tenten questioned.

Shikamaru suddenly blushed, "No..." he lied.

"Don't lie now..." Neji sensed it right away. Partly because of Byakugan that saw a sudden change of emotion in Shikamaru's chakra points.

"Um... I kissed Temari before," Shikamaru muttered.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone except Sasuke and Neji exclaimed. But even Sasuke and Neji flinched in shock.

"How did it happen?" Tenten hissed.

"No fair! Only one question," Shikamaru retorted.

Ino was most devastated by this, but she hid it poorly. "Hey it's obvious, I mean he looks at her all the time. And why not? She's sexy enough," Ino made a very fake laugh.

Sakura caught this and even she of all people felt sympathy.

"Okay your turn Shikamaru," Tenten said, still a little shocked from his secret.

"Er, this is a pain... Naruto truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"DARE! I'm not scared of anything!!" Naruto grinned pounding a fist on his chest where his heart was.

"Fine, I dare you to strip off all your clothes except your boxers and dance in front of Hinata.

"NANIIIII!?!?" Naruto screamed.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Hinata blushed to death and shrieked japanese style.

Tenten clapped her hands, "nice Shikamaru," she smirked.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Ewwww... Naruto's gonna show his body??" Sakura yelped.

Sasuke almost laughed, "he's not gonna do it, I can sense fear running in his veins."

Naruto's entire attitude changed when he heard those words. He immediately tore off his shirt and clenched a fist at Sasuke. "I'll make you eat those words!" but instead of punching Sasuke or something like that, Naruto began dancing in front of Hinata.

"Aeeee!!" Hinata blushed and looked away. For some reason, she couldn't help herself but giggle. She figured it was the tension in the room.

"Ahahah! Naruto-kun so sexy!" Tenten joked.

Hinata thought, 'Naruto-kun is pretty buff...' this thought made her blush more. But then she gathered courage to unshield her eyes.

Naruto finished shaking around and put on his shirt. He took his seat beside Hinata and smiled at her. Inside though, he was still intimidated that he had to do the whole thing.

Hinata began giggling.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" Shikamaru laughed.

Everyone did in fact. Sasuke chuckled, Neji smirked. The girls were laughing like crazy.

"Okay, enough! Sakura-chan," Naruto turned to the pink haired girl beside Sasuke. "I dare you to kiss Sasuke on the lips for at least 10 seconds."

"I'll count!" Tenten suggested.

Ino was outraged by this, "that's unfair! You're daring two people!"

"So what?" Shikamaru protested. "I dared Naruto to dance in front of Hinata, she was also part of the dare."

Ino just growled.

"Um, I don't think Sasuke will..." Sakura began, but she was cut off by something soft against her lips.

Everyone was so surprised, Sasuke had made the first move!

"Tenten, start counting!" Naruto commanded.

"Oh yeah!" Tenten began counting. "10... 9.... 8... 7..."

'Oh my god! Sasuke is kissing me! It's so soft... I always thought he'd be hard on me or something... Maybe this means that... that Sasuke... likes me?' she embraced the feeling deeply.

"1! Times up!" Tenten called out as if she was being paid to count.

Everyone except Neji began to clap.

"That was pretty nice Sasuke!" Shikamaru smirked.

"That was very brave..." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke broke the kiss first, as fast as he linked them together.

Sakura was obviously still in awe, drowned in the magic of her first kiss ever.

Sasuke blushed a little bit, "See Naruto? I'm not afraid of your dares..." he muttered, trying to cover up the shivering in his socks. lol usually ninjas don't wear socks but whatever! ;;

Neji caught this with Byakugan and smirked.

"Umm, okay my turn!" Sakura smiled. She wanted to get it over quickly so people wouldn't tease her or something. "Tenten! I dare you too..." here came her plot. "I dare you strip Neji all the way to his boxers!"

"WHAT?!" Tenten and Neji both yelped in unison.

It was the first time Neji opened up for anything.

"That's just not right!" Tenten retorted.

"Well you have to do it, don't tell me you're afraid," Ino smirked as well as the rest. She was very interested to get these two together.

Shikamaru began chuckling. Sasuke grinned, he was relieved that his dare wasn't the only embarassing one.

Neji was about to say something until Tenten had a tight grip on his shirt. "What are you doing?" He questioned with a blush. He wanted to push her off, but she looked so cute under him. He saw a complete view of her head, hair let down and a bit of her eyes, shining from the light. It was beautiful.

Tenten didn't answer him. She continued lifting up his shirt, blushing like crazy. It was a moment of silence, the gang couldn't even blink with the risk of missing a good part. Tenten lifted his shirt all the way too his arms.

Neji slowly lifted up his arms for her to finish. He couldn't breath, too shocked to speak.

Suddenly Tenten's right arm lost grip of his shirt. Her palm slipped and made a graceful land on Neji's chest.

He flinched, her hand was cold.

Shikamaru laughed as he saw this.

"Aw so cute!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Hinata just blushed under the blanket.

"I... I'm sorry," Tenten blushed. Her eyes met completely with Neji's.

Neji gently laced his fingers around Tenten's wrist and lifted it back up to his shirt.

Then she completely pulled off his shirt.

The two of them began breathing again.

"There yeah go!" Tenten looked at her audience and smiled. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Hey Neji, are there boxers under your shorts?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I'm not retarded," Neji answered.

"Tenten, you have to strip EVERYTHING to his boxers," Ino began laughing.

Everyone laughed, but they were all interested as well.

"But, but I can't!" Tenten complained. She looked down at Neji's shorts.

"Come on! You already got it half way, it's not like he'll be naked!" Sakura insisted. By now she was so eager that her legs were shivering.

Tenten hesitantly moved her hands towards Neji's shorts until...

"STUDENTS!" Iruka-sensei burst into the house and saw the gang all in the living room.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto staggered. He hadn't seen Iruka in awhile due to numerous meetings. He wanted to hug his old teacher, but there was someone with him.

"I have a new student who has just been accepted into our Leaf Village," Iruke began. "But first, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." he said referring to Neji's loss of toping.

The white-eyed ninja blushed and took back his shirt from Tenten and pulled it on.

"Okay then," Iruka cleared his throat. "Today, we haven't built a home for the newcomers yet, and all the hotels are booked. Kakashi-sensei told me that you were having a slumber party," Iruka said. "And so I thought that the youngest of the family could stay with you tonight."

Suddenly, a girl came from out the door.

She was gorgeous. Her eyes were a bright green. Her brown hair was waist length and braided blue streaks. She wore a decent silk jacket with a sweater under that and a miniskirt. She was short yet thin.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto stared at her.

Neji was closing his eyes, but used Byakugan to see.

The girl blushed as her eyes wandered to Neji. He was still putting on his shirt. She saw how muscular he was and began to stare.

"So what's your name?" Tenten asked as she walked in front of her.

"Um, my name is Terra..." her voice was as quiet as a mouse, but graceful and peaceful like a bird.

"Hi! I'm Tenten," she smiled. "This is Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikmaru and Neji!"

"Nice to meet you all..." Terra replied.

Everyone said hi except Sasuke and Neji.

Iruka smiled at all of them, "Well, I need to go back to meeting to sign all their files. Hope you guys become quick friends!" Iruka sniffed and went off, closing the door.

"So where do you come from Terra?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I'm from an Island in between the water and fire country..." Terra answered.

"Ooo I see, so are your parents with you?" Sakura continued.

"My mother died when I was just little and my father deserted me," Terra looked down in sorrow.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Ino replied for Sakura.

Neji stood up, "I'm off to bed," he muttered.

"Was it something I said?" Terra was surprised a little.

"No, he's just like that. He had some conflicts with his parents," Tenten answered while watching Neji leave.

The night ended with lots of questions for Terra. All of them answered. Sakura introduced Terra to a guest's room, being not enough room in Sakura's room. But then Tenten decided to let Terra have her spot in Sakura's room. She really did feel like being alone that night anyways.

A/N :: Well, hope you all liked this chapter. Soon it will reveal something that's wrong with Terra, our new character. The sands will come along and so will Kiba, Shino and Chouji. Kurenai and Kakashi will also begin their romancing hehehe. Lot's coming up so don't miss a chapter! 


	4. Just Gotta Love the Mall

Giro : Hi, I'm so sorry about the delay, my comp was taken away from me a long time I'm back and not dead. Ahha once again thousands of apologies this chapter really doesn't cut it, but I'm just getting myself back on track, next chappie will be romancing and seriousness, I think ;; please stay tuned and welcome back!

CHAPTER 04 :: Morning Conversations

The female ninjas had already left for bed, while the boys were playing cards in their room.

"Full house baby!" Shikamaru revealed his deadly cards and claimed victory. It had been that way for 4 games already, not that the boys expected it any other way.

"GAH! I'm not playing anymore!!" Naruto flicked his cards from his hand.

"Oi! Naruto, not so loud," Shikamaru complained.

Neji and Sasuke both laid down their cards and lied down on their sleeping bags.

"NEJI! SASUKE!! NO TIME FOR SLEEP!" Naruto was obviously hyped up on the hot chocolate.

"Let them sleep Naruto, let them dream about Tenten and Sakura…" Shikamaru smirked.

Both of the black haired boys sat up and stared Shikamaru down.

Shikamaru ignored their eyes that stared kunais, "Oh c'mon, admit it. Me and Naruto both know." He nudged Naruto in the elbow and both of them cracked up.

"What about Ino and Hinata-sama?" Neji remarked smartly.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, it's all so obvious."

Naruto hung a fist in the air, "Me and Hinata-chan are just friends!" He blushed a little bit, but just enough so that everyone could see it.

Shikamaru laughed as he noticed it.

"What about you!? You've got the hots for Ino!!" Naruto pointed at the black-haired chuunin.

"What about her? She's just a troublesome girl," Shikamaru soudned bored.

"We saw you when she fell on you, my Byakugan saw stimulations in your chakra points," Neji smiled while his eyes were closed.

Shikamaru blushed. "Damn you and your eyes Neji!" he hissed. "Sasuke's the one who got lucky tonight!"

Sasuke immediately blushed. "I-it was just a dare."

"One that you were so eager to do," Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, and for so long too," Naruto laughed, but inside he was so jealous.

"Shut up Naruto…" Sasuke muttered.

"And hey, what do you guys think of this Terra girl?" Shikamaru brought up a different subject, seeing as how Sasuke could just kill Naruto any second.

'She's definitely untrustworthy,' Neji thought to himself. Outside his mind, he just lied back down and tried to go to sleep.

"She's so hot," Naruto snickered. "Almost as good as Sakura-chan."

"Have you noticed that she has the same marks as Kiba on her cheeks?" Shikamaru added. "Maybe they're of the same clan."

Sasuke was thinking to himself as well, but soon thought it wasn't of any worth and went to sleep beside Neji.

Shikamaru and Naruto both fell asleep soon as well, both having wonderfully dirty dreams about their girls, Ino and Hinata. ( )

MEANWHILE, in the girl's room.

"So where do you come from Terra?" Sakura asked while preparing her bed.

The girls were freshening up before going to bed.

Sakura had already finished with Terra and were inside the bedroom.

"I'm from a small island beside konoha," Terra spoke in her quiet voice.

"Hm, I've never seen any islands around Konoha," Sakura replied as she fluffed the pillows. Her hair was tied in a single bun with few strands dangling down on her face.

"Yes, we lived in a very small village," Terra twiddled with her fingers and sat down on the floor.

"Okay, Terra, bed's ready for ya," Sakura informed.

Terra blushed, "N-no, I can sleep on the floor," she tried to be be friendly.

"What? And waste all the work I've done for you? Go on, sleep on the bed. I was gonna sleep beside Tenten and listen to her CD-player anyways," Sakura smiled and patted a place on the bed where Terra could sleep.

The blue haired girl just nodded and leapt onto the bed. "Thank you, it's very comfortable."

Sakura smiled brightly, "You're welco-…" she was interrupted by something tackling her down.

"SAKURA!!! FLIRTING WITH OUR GUEST ARE YOU???" It was Ino-chan, she was grabbing Sakura's chest and thighs playfully and laughed.

Sakura managed to push her off, "she's a girl you sick-minded pig," she hissed.

Ino laughed, "my, your breasts have grown, have you been eating corn?"

The pink haired girl blushed a bright pink, "INO I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUU!!"

Terra just blinked sheepishly, "are they always like this?" she asked.

"They usually fight like they hate each other, but deep down I think they really like eachother," Hinata stood beside Terra's bed and blushed nervously.

"Yeah, they love eachother!" Tenten followed after with a huge smirk on her face. "Hey break it up you two, we've got to get some rest, tomorrow we'll be going to the mall."

"Alright…" Ino lied down on her sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep.

Hinata lied down beside her, she had a teddy bear with her and cuddled it for comfort.

"Sakura, come here, I've got a plan for tomorrow…" Tenten whispered.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Wow! I didn't know you knew how to cook Sasuke," Shikamaru complimented. The boys were already awake and in the kitchen.

"I need to survive if I live alone…" Sasuke replied.

"Good point," Shikamaru began chewing the omlette set down on his plate.

So did Neji and Naruto.

"Pfft, I could cook better…" Naruto murmured, trying his best not to show that this food was the best food he ever tasted in his life.

"Hey look, it's that Terra girl, what's she doing up so early?" Shikamaru noticed. She was outside the screen door.

Terra stared at the outdoor pond and a humming bird fluttered onto Terra's hand. For a moment there, the lighting was just perfect and all the boys were mesmerized by her beauty. Even Neji and Sasuke were impressed, but they didn't show it as much.

"TERRA!!! COME AND EAT WITH US!" Naruto called with a smile.

Terra spun around, the bird flying off. "Oh, did I interrupt your breakfast?" she asked.

"Naw, come and eat!" Shikamaru supported Naruto's idea.

The blue haired girl walked inside and sniffed the aroma that suddenly burst in front of her. "Oh my gosh, that smells so good."

Sasuke sat down with an extra dish for Terra.

Terra sat down, "Where'd you learn to cook?" she asked when she took a bite out of paradise.

"My mother, who is dead," Sasuke replied calmy.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Terra murmured.

The awkward silence would've kicked in, but Naruto was there, luckily or unluckily.

"So, Terra, do you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked very loudly.

Hinata had just passed by at this time, she was heading for the washroom, but overheard Naruto and stopped to hear the rest.

Terra blushed, "no…" she said quietly.

"Naruto, making moves on the innocent? That's disgusting!" Shikamaru laughed. "Besides, we all know you like Hinata."

This made Hinata feel relieved, but still stayed to hear the rest.

"NO! I don't like Hinata! We're just friends!" Naruto retorted.

Hinata felt her heart break at that moment. She wanted to cry, but instead just ran to the washroom, pretending she didn't hear a thing. The words still remained in her head though, 'friends, friends, just friends' ran through her head numerous laps.

"Although… I really do think she's nice and pretty…" Naruto murmured loud enough so that everyone at the table could hear. "When she stands up for herself, I can see myself admiring her."

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE!!!" Both Ino and Sakura ran into the kitchen, following their noses.

"Sasuke, can I make you some breakfast?" Ino asked with hearts in her eyes.

"How about a cup of cocoa or tea with my heart melted into it?" Sakura pushed Ino away.

Both of them began fighting amongst eachother.

'In the morning too…' Terra thought to herself, 'how scary.'

"Sasuke has already prepared breakfast," Shikamaru exclaimed, pointing out what the girls had been ignoring.

Naruto suddenly blushed.

Neji noticed this and saw why.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I think you should change your shirt…" Terra muttered nervously.

Sakura's shirt was very see-through and the boys could all see her bra and undies. She even had a tatoo that said Sasuke on her stomach, a small one though.

This made Sasuke blush, but attempted to continue eating calmly.

"Hehehe…" Shikamaru chuckled and nudged Sasuke in the elbow.

"No fair! Sasuke gets to see YOUR body? It's nothing compared to mine!" Ino ruffled Sakura's hair. She thought about taking off her tank and sweats, but she wasn't wearing anything under.

"Why's it so loud in hear?" Tenten had obviously just woken up. Her hair was really messed up, but didn't make her look any worse. She rubbed her eyes to slap some reality back to her them.

Hinata came back from the washroom as well, she avoided looking at Naruto, she was still very ill from the words she heard. Instead, she called the girls to come change their clothes.

Everyone went except for Tenten, who remained to explain the plans for today.

"Sasuke, pass me some of that omlette," Tenten demanded.

Sasuke boringly handed it over and put away his dish.

"So, today I thought we could go to the mall, I heard that a few new movies are coming out today," Tenten exclaimed with food in her mouth. "Mmm, this is really good Sasuke."

"I've heard," was the ninja's simple reply.

"What are we watching?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji stood up to put his dish away as well.

For a moment there, Tenten ignored Shikamaru and just watched Neji's hair dangling, waving in the air. It looked so smooth and silky.

"TENTEN!" Shikamaru snapped to get her attention.

"Oh, right, we're gonna watch a Cinderella story, it's supposed to be really good I hear," Tenten smiled, trying to shake Neji out of her head.

"Oh yeah, Kiba just got back from a mission, why don't we invite him?" Shikamaru added. It was as if Tenten and Shikamaru shared one mind.

Naruto was now finished his second serving and put it away, full enough to pass out. "Cinderella??? What a lame-o movie."

"Naruto??? What a lame-o ninja…." Tenten hissed back. She stood up, "It's settled we're gonna watch Cinderella, I'll call Kiba now." With that, she left the room, leaving her dish for the boys to clean up.

Shikamaru stared at the dish for a minute, "Neji, could you clean up this trash?"

MEANWHILE…

"S-sakura-chan," Hinata whispered. She had already fully dressed herself.

Sakura spun around, "Hm?" she asked sweetly.

"I overheard, Naruto-kun talking and he said that he doesn't like me…" Hinata tried to be quiet so that Terra couldn't hear their conversation.

"What? Do you like him?" Sakura hissed back.

"I thought I made it obvious…" Hinata shyed away and played with her fingers.

"Well don't worry, today, we'll get you two together. God, you just gotta love the mall," Sakura smirked.


	5. Split Movies

CHAPTER 05 :: Bigger Bonds

"We're here!!" Tenten exclaimed as if an escort.

The public ignored her, giggling amongst themselves.

Everyone was wearing a different outfit then usual.

Naruto wore a black T-shirt that said in red, 'KYUUBI' across his chest, and a pair of orange sweats.

Sakura wore a pink tank-top with a jean jacket and black skirt. Her hair was tied up to a pony tail. She also wore lipstick and some mascara.

Shikamaru was almost exactly the same, except that his pants were black and baggy. He wore his prized chuunin jacket and a necklace.

Tenten had her hair down like yesterday night, seeing as how it caught Neji's attention. She also had lipstick, except it was a bright pink. She wore a green tube top and a jean jacket to match Sakura's. Tenten felt it was too cold for a skirt, so she had a pair of jeans.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang, "Hello? Kiba? Hey you're late! Are you gonna come or what?" Tenten complained. "Well meet us at the theatre!" with that she hung up.

Sasuke was wearing a dark brown sweater and his usual white shorts.

Neji had decided not to wear any hair bands and left his hair dangling with his sexy bangs. He wore a white button shirt and light brown long pants. He looked very formal for a trip to the mall.

Hinata also wore her hair tied up. She wore a white shirt underneath a purple sleeveless shirt. Her pants were the usual black.

Ino-chan was wearing a bomber jacket with fur on the collar and a normal shirt underneath. With purple skirt and a few makeup touches, Ino was prepared to mesmerize Sasuke.

Terra borrowed some of Sakura's clothes. She wore a light blue dress that was see-through. Under was a white shirt and shorts.

None of them wore headbands.

"Okay, Kiba will meet us there, c'mon or we'll miss the tickets!" Tenten called all of her friends and they headed in. Right away, the noise level increased at least 10-fold. People everywhere were talking about prices and their private lives with their friends.

"Hey I've got to use the washroom!" Naruto blurted out.

"NARUTO! YOU SHOULD HAVE USED THE WASHROOM BEFORE WE WENT!!!" Sakura scolded coldly.

"I didn't have to go then!" Naruto retorted nervously, he really didn't want to get on Sakura's bad side. "I'll meet you guys at the theatre!" with that the blonde haired boy ran through the crowds of people stumbling along the way.

"Baka…" Sakura muttered.

"Forget him, let's head for the theatre," Ino-chan exclaimed. She suddenly glomped Sasuke with a big smile, "Sasuke-kun so sexy todayyy."

Sakura bonked Ino on the head, "hey you pig, aren't you warm enough with that stupid jacket of yours?" she remarked calmly.

The blonde girl rubbed her head, "Aoowww… what's this? Sakura-chan, you're just jealous!"

The two started bickering, but Hinata and Tenten pulled them from one another.

Terra was getting a little tired of this, "Um, can we just go now?"

Everyone agreed, so they just went on.

MEANWHILE…

Naruto was still getting through the maze of people, holding his crotch like a chimpanzee. "MOVE IT!!" Suddenly, he bumped into someone and fell on the ground. "YOU BASTARD I'VE GOTTA GO!!"

Then, the foolish ninja was lifted up by his shirt collar. Turns out the person he bumped into was a really big and buff guy. "No one talks to Hojo like that," Hojo said in a really deep voice. Veins could be seen on his bare arm as if clenched a fist.

'I think I'm gonna pee…' Naruto thought to himself.

Then, Hoji was struck in the back by a strong kick. He fell to the floor letting go of Naruto.

By now, crowds of people had gathered to watch the fight.

"Gee Naruto, you are a trouble maker." It was Kiba, the one and only. He was apparently wearing a tuxedo, Naruto barely recognized him.

"What's with the tux?" Naruto stood up.

"Don't diss it, I just saved your ass," Kiba smirked.

Then a gang of strong looking dudes stepped out from the crowd. "HOJO! How dare you?!?!" One of them said, referring to what just happened. "You did this?" the pointed to both Naruto and Kiba.

"Yeah? What if I did?" Kiba retorted.

"Ahem… We," Naruto nudged the brown haired ninja.

"Shut up."

"We're gonna teach you a lesson!" they all pulled out knives and kunais, one even lit a cigarette. "Don't be messing with the Flickers!"

"Flickers?" Kiba questioned. He burst out in laughter, along with Naruto. "That's the lamest attempt at a gang name EVER!" suddenly, the brown-haired shinobi was hit in the face. A bit of blood dripped from his lip. He looked up and smirked, "that the best you got?"

Naruto of course backed him up. He and Kiba were doing really well, until the gang got some back up. It was really too bad Kiba left Akamaru at home to have some fun at the mall.

"Naruto!" a voice called out before a guy almost smashed Naruto's teeth out.

Everyone, even the crowd of people turned to see all of the leaf shinobis.

"I can understand you Naruto, but Kiba?" Tenten smirked. She put her hands on her hips. "Nice tux Kiba, but lose the tie." With that, they all rushed to back up their friends. In no time at all, they'd beat up those losers who ran away like chickens from a fire.

The audience was obviously impressed and gave a couple of cheers before going back to business.

"What a nice way to start my day," Kiba chuckled.

Terra had been behind the crowd, avoiding the fight and finally saw Kiba. She gasped, "It's you!"

Kiba looked up and was just as shocked, "Terra."

"You know eachother?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, she's from my clan on the island near Konoha. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Mother and father have died," the blue haired girl muttered. "How is Akamaru?" trying to change the subject

"He's great, lots of health and all that. Heh what coincidence that we end up seeing eachother. I heard our clan and the Aburame's clan are joining," Kiba exclaimed.

"Oh! That must mean that Shino will be in our clan!" Terra replied happily. It was as if she had met a friend she was comfortable with.

Naruto laughed, "Ahhaha! How do you get the good ladies Kiba?" he nudged Kiba in the stomach.

Hinata made a sad expression at this.

Neji noticed this and made a stern face at Naruto.

The blonde ninja could feel shivers running through his spine and just looked at Neji. Then Hinata. "But, Hinata-sama is most pretty today," he backed himself up.

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Ahhaha, do I hear what I think I heard?" Kiba laughed. "Naruto actually likes someone!"

"Well duh, it's really obvious!" Ino-chan replied. "Now c'mon, you guys still have to get your tickets!"

"Aw crap! I fergot!" Naruto rushed into the washroom to finish his business.

At the movies everyone had gotten their tickets and were waiting to get some popcorn and all that junk food.

"I'll have a mega sized popcorn please, some nachos with extra cheese and of course the jumbo sized root beer…" Naruto made a long list of things to buy and could barely hold his order.

"Naruto, lemme take some of that for you," Kiba said as he took a bag of popcorn, "you pig, leave some for your friends."

"Damn car! Slow as Chouji on a hot day!" Shikamaru cussed as he was playing on one of those lame race car arcade games.

Neji and Sasuke were on the air hockey table while the girls were of course playing on Dance Dance Revolution.

Out of nowhere, a group of hot guys came in and bought some tickets. It was a group of about 5 teenagers who were looking really good. They all had nice hair and one ear pierced. All very fit as well. They made there way to the arcade and stared at the girls.

"Ehh, look at these fine ladies, fine enough to ride on my train!" one guy laughed. They all cracked up laughing.

"Hey, you're not that bad looking yourself," Tenten smirked. "But, we're not interested."

Sakura and Ino had finished their DDR face off and looked at the guys infront of them. "Yeah, we've got some guys already."

One guy who wore a hat reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand, "well forget them, cause we're gonna show you a day to remember," he smiled seductively.

"Hands off!" Sakura tried to punch the invader but it was futile. The boys were older and obviously stronger. Then, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru appeared behind them.

"You heard her, she said hands off," Sasuke said sternly.

"Oh, are these the boys? HA!" the group of teenagers began laughing. "They all look weak!"

"Hey Kenta, that kid is this years #1 shinobi, and the one in white was last years," whispers began to spread.

Kenta, who had let go of Sakura smirked at Sasuke. "Hehe, so you're the #1 shinobi. I'm not impressed, I was the #1 shinobi 5 years ago. I'm way more skilled than you." He disappeared in a whisp of air and appeared behind the boys.

Kenta would've caught Sasuke off guard, but Neji spread an arm to stop him. "Don't cause trouble, it would be unwise…" Neji murmured threateningly.

"Is that a threat? Ha! You guys are lucky that I have a girlfriend around here somewhere…" his watch started beeping. "And apparently I've gotta go fetch her. Next time you guys are mine!" and with that, the jerk left with his buddies.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura and Ino both glomped him and fell to the floor.

"Thank you for saving me from that perverted jerk!" Sakura almost screamed.

"I was so scared!" Ino yelled at the same volume.

Sasuke was relieved it was over, but was a little worried. He never heard of the #1 rookie of the last 5 years. Was he so strong that Sasuke was caught off guard? But it didn't matter at the moment, the movie was about to start.

Tenten also ran to hug Neji, "Neji, you were so amazing!" she was really nervous about hugging him, afraid how he would react, but it was so comfortable. His shoulder was very masculine and made it a nice resting spot for her chin and neck. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and she felt how smooth his hair was.

Neji surprisingly returned the hug. He held her tightly, a hand at her waist and one at her shoulder. His chest was comfortably rested on hers. For a moment they felt like the only people there. Then they broke apart and snapped back to reality.

Tenten blushed, "Um, yeah. Thanks."

Neji almost blushed, but kept it completely concealed, "Of course, you are… my friend."

Hinata felt like hugging someone too, specifically Naruto. She knows that Naruto has an idea how she feels, and he wants her to be happy, but her heart was broken and she is unsure of how to forgive him.

Shikamaru felt awkward, he had no one to hug. He had a little voice in his head that said go hug Ino-chan, but he didn't really do anything anyways. Plus, she was all over Sasuke right now.

Suddenly, Terra had come up and patted Shikamaru on the back. "Thank you too Shikamaru," her smile was very pretty. It looked made by angels.

Shikamaru smiled back, "Er, no problem."

"Hey guys! What happened?" Kiba questioned when he saw Sasuke on the floor with two girls on top of him.

Naruto was drinking his jumbo beverage.

"We were just checked out by some teenager guys, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru scared them away," Sakura explained.

Naruto dropped his root beer and rushed to Hinata. "Hinata-sama! Are you alright?!" he looked as if all his concerns were revolved around Hinata.

Hinata didn't want to look away, Naruto was so cute without his headband. His eyes shined a sapphire blue. "I-I'm okay. Thank you Naruto-kun."

Everyone smiled at the couple.

In the movie corridor, everyone was making their way to the movie.

"Hey, why are all of you guys in room 8, while I'm in room 6?" Ino-chan exclaimed.

"Me too," Shikamaru added.

"BECAUSE!!" Tenten giggled, "you two are on a DATE!" the black-haired girl shoved both of them into the movie theatre. "Now, have a nice time making out and all that other stuff. Make sure you give me the dirty details Ino! HAVE FUN!" Tenten closed the doors and locked it. She threw the keys to one of the movie guys. "Thanks!"

All of the others went to theatre 8 and watched I, Robot.

"Oh my god, I'm stuck with you once again…" Ino complained.

"What a pain in the ass…" Shikamaru muttered as he looked at the screen. They were showing commericals and advertisements. For a minute it was an awkward silence except for the screen making noise. Shikamaru wanted to tell how he felt right there and now, but he couldn't. Ino loved Sasuke, and she was very open about it. If she had the slightest feelings for Shikamaru, everyone would know.

Then, in the midst of nowhere, Ino-chan gave Shikamaru a very nice hug. Shikamaru could feel their intimate contact and just wanted time to stop for a day. "W-what was that for?" he managed to say.

Ino made an annoyed expression, "for standing up to Kenta and his friends! Duh. You helped too."

Shikamaru blushed, "well.. it'd been wrong not to stand up to my loved ones." The black haired shinobi suddenly had realized what he said. He also saw the shocked expression on Ino's face. "I-I mean friends of course." Now his face was tomato like.

Ino giggled, "c'mon let's enjoy the movie!" she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him to find good seats.

MEANWHILE…

Room 8 was already full of people, I robot must've been a good movie. The shinobis had to split up into pairs. Naruto was sitting with Hinata, Tenten with Sakura, Sasuke sat with Kiba, Neji was alone and so was Terra.

"Want some root beer? It's really good!" Naruto smiled at Hinata, taking that she had forgiven him for whatever he had done.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered. "Um… do you like Terra-san?" she asked nervously.

Naruto, even he understood what was going on now. "Is this what it's all about? I don't like Terra, she's hot and everything, but you know I don't really look good with her." Naruto took a sip out of his drink.

This relieved Hinata a little bit. "Do you like anyone?" her heart thumped like crazy.

"Nope," Naruto put it simply as he gulped. Then he looked at Hinata, as deeply as he could into her white eyes. Then he thought of the best words to say at that moment, "but… I'm beginning to."

Hinata just smiled. The two were closing up on eachother. Close enough to feel eachother's breath movements, but then suddenly the movie began. BOOOM!!! The whole theatre roared with sound effects and booming volices.

Hinata and Naruto both stopped and sat back up, but now, knowing that everything was clear between them, they were holding hands and embracing eachother in their minds.

"Aw, I wanted to sit beside Sasuke…" Sakura muttered.

"Hey! I found a 6 seat row here!" Kiba called from down a little lower than the middle section. Neji, Terra and Sasuke were already beside him, settled in their seats. Tenten and Sakura were excited. They ran down the stairs and met with Kiba and the others.

Now it was a row of people. First, on the edge was Kiba, then Terra, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura at the other end.

Things were about to get interesting !

A/N :: Hey, Giro here. Well here's another quick chappie. I hope you all like it. I thought it was a little blank, I'm not good at fight scenes. YAY Naruto and Hinata are together again, let's hope Naruto won't do something stupid like that again. And what will happen to Shikamaru and Ino? I don't' know we'll have to wait and see! thank you all of you who are tuning in again.


	6. Hellos and GoodByes

GW: okay I'd like to start of with the biggest apology in my life. I need to apologize to everyone whos read the story and the story itself. I was feeling unstable about the story, I felt it wasn't good enough and was running out of ideas for it. So I stopped updating, but after reading the last 2 reviews I just feel terrible for stopping. I'll try and make this chapter a good and long one. And later I'll be making my new fic and an account on now that summer is coming, I don't have anything that'll stop me from updates unless I feel uneasy. Sorry everyone I feel terrible.

Shikamaru was feeling uneasy, Ino was gazing at the movie screen without even a slight glance at him, while he couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He was smart, he knew she had some sort of feelings for him as well, but the hard part was making something happen.

"Shikamaru? Aren't you enjoying the movie?" Ino asked when she finally noticed his eyes.

"It's… too sappy, that's all," Shikamaru lied. In truth he had no idea what the movie was about.

"Are you kidding me? This is so violent and gorey!" Ino protested. She figured he wasn't watching the movie. "Why are you staring like that you pervert."

Shikamaru blushed, "Ah, I don't mean to, I can't help it."

Ino blushed just as red. She couldn't help but look away. During this time, the movie was at the part where the guy and the girl are alone in a room, waiting for the monster to come and the guy confesses his love.

Ino slid her hand on top of Shikamaru's. It was surprisingly soft.

Shikamaru felt only the warmth of her hand and smiled. "I thought you liked Sasuke."

"I'm trying to be romantic, you don't have to ruin it!" the blonde lashed back.

"Sorry, sorry," Shikamaru chuckled. "Here, I'll do the rest." He a hand on her cheek. It was so soft and delicate, he gradually moved himself closer towards Ino. His heart beated so loud Ino could hear it.

Finally Ino made the last move and embraced Shikamaru warmly. The two were still kissing by the time the movie ended.

Ino was the first to break the embrace and realized the movie was over and the janitor was cleaning up.

Shikamaru, being a man, tried to kiss again. He was pushed back to the floor. He stood up and swept his clothes. "Ahem, sorry…" he cleared his throat.

Ino giggled. "That was a good movie."

Shikamaru laughed, "Definitely! I give it 2 thumbs up."

Meanwhile, the movie had ended for the others as well, and they were waiting for Ino and Shikamaru.

"I bet they were making out the whole time," Tenten teased.

Sakura was moping around, "I didn't get to kiss Sasuke-kun, since he had switched seats with Hinata for better view."

Neji was standing with his eyes closed like usual, beside Sasuke who was finishing a bag of popcorn(he didn't have any, sitting beside Naruto).

Kiba and Naruto were at the arcade again racing some virtual cars.

"Hey, where's Terra?" asked Tenten.

"She left with us didn't she?" Hinata replied. She used Byakugan to try and see where Terra was, but she was unsuccessful.

Shikamaru and Ino had finally caught up and were holding eachother as they walked.

"Have you guys seen- wait a minute… You two are!" Tenten was too stunned to speak.

Even Sasuke and Neji were taken by this.

Kiba and Naruto came back and stared blankly.

"Yep! We're together!" Ino laughed very happily. She hugged Shikamaru, who was smiling. And came to scream some joy with Tenten and Sakura(who was the only one left for Sasuke).

"Congratulations, but have you guys seen Terra anywhere?" Kiba asked. He sniffed around but could only smell the strong odor of popcorn being made and other people.

"No, we just got back. Didn't she watch your movie?" Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, but she didn't come out with us."

Neji finally spoke, "She is outside in an alley, Kenta and those guys earlier, they've got her."

"How do you know?" Naruto gasped.

"My Byakugan is more highly trained than that of Hinata's, hurry let's get her quickly."

Meanwhile…

"Mmmm Mmmmph!" Terra had a white cloth tied around her mouth.

"Why don't you quiet down baby? So I can do this a little easier? You were the nicest looking girl from your friends, so I'm gonna make sure you get to ride me train!" Kenta chuckled along with all his buddies.

Suddenly, a shadow came from no where, the sun was dim and Kenta didn't even have a shadow. He took it that this was some jutsu, so he dissapeared into a cloud of smoke.

He reappeared behind Shikamaru who was behind a fence with his jutsu.

Kenta was about to punch with all his strength, but Sasuke stopped him with a kick. Immediately, the two were drawn into a fight. Shikamaru turned around and jumped behind the fence. He would've helped Sasuke if the #1 rookie didn't tell him to stop.

"This is my fight!" Sasuke said.

Neji and the others were untying Terra, who was scared out of her mind.

"It's okay now," Neji said before the girl glomped him.

Tenten couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but now was not the time.

Neji handed Terra to Kiba without hesitation and ran towards the battle going on.

Sasuke was somehow pinned down and struggling just to breathe. His Sharingan was activated and proved useless. This guy was something else.

Neji pulled a kunai from his pouch and lashed it at Kenta.

With ease, Kenta deflected the kunai and appeared behind Neji.

Neji had Byakugan and realized Kenta's movements, making it easier to counter attack. He spun around and attempted a punch in the face. But he was quickly struck in the stomach. It was the most pain he'd ever felt. The Hyuuga most talented was struck down by one kick.

Next was Naruto and Kiba's turn. They both pounced like cats, but were taken down immediately.

"Heh, nothing," Kenta smirked. "Now you ladies see that you should've came with me?" he grinned at the konoha girls, who stared back with slight fear.

"You think we're scared! I bet Shikamaru could take you!" Ino blurted, not listening to her conscious, but her instinct.

"Scrawny with the weird hair? I don't think so," Kenta laughed. He gestured with his hands for Shikamaru to come, "Come on, prove what you got."

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, I like you and all, but you're a pain in the ass…" the lazy ninja exclaimed. He took a few steps forward. "You got 20 seconds to kick my ass…"

Kenta quickly changed his smirk into a scrunched up expression, "You pathetic bastard, not even fit to be a ninja, not to mention a chuunin level." He took out a kunai and threw it at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dodged, but Kenta threw another one to deflect the first and direct at Shikamaru.

Still in the air, Shikamaru was caught in a bad position.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino cried as she witnessed her new boyfriend be stabbed in the chest. Blood spilled everywhere. Suddenly Shikamaru blew up into a pile of wood.

Then Kenta was caught off guard and couldn't move a muscle. He was caught by shadow binding jutsu. "You…. Bastard!" he hesitantly turned his head to see Shikamaru.

"You should learn to fight and not talk," Shikamaru smirked.

Now he was open for any kind of attack.

Neji quickly used his famed 64 points of divinty, right before Shikamaru let go.

Kenta was thrown onto the ground.

Sasuke appeared in the sky and blew a great fireball at the non-moving body.

Then the the body burst into smoke.

"Kage bunshin?" Naruto questioned.

"You're all dead…" Kenta murmured from afar. "But for now, consider yourselves lucky a jounin is here." His voice came from nowhere.

"What?" Sakura questioned. Suddenly Kakashi popped out under a tree like a bat.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was relieved to see him. "Did you see –"

"Yeah, I see you've met Kenta, #1 rookie from 5 years ago," Kakashi exclaimed. "You would have been better off without meeting him, I'll tell you that." Kakashi smiled under his mask and scratched his head.

"You were here the whole time and didn't help us…" Neji muttered.

"Eheh, sorry about that, didn't want to intrude," Kakashi replied.

"He must not be that strong if you didn't feel the need to help," Sasuke thought out loud.

"I know he wouldn't kill you guys," Kakashi jumped from the tree and landed on his feet. "After all, he is a citizen of our village." His gaze was turned to Terra. "Hello young miss, I hope you're feeling alright."

Terra nodded, very shy.

"What's your name? You don't look like you're from around here," Kakashi asked, considering the blue died hair.

"I'm from the Inuzuka tribe, my parents and I moved here for the time being," Terra explained. "I should actually be going home now, my parents will be worried."

"Hey I'll walk you," Kiba offered.

The two walked, saying good bye to everyone.

"I should be going home too, it's late," Sakura looked at Sasuke, hoping for a walk home with the handsome boy.

"Kakashi, I'd like to know more about this Kenta guy…" Sasuke said.

Sakura fell to the ground anime style () and walked home with Ino and Shikamaru instead.

"I'll walk you home Hinata-san!" Naruto smiled and took Hinata's arms, pulling her to her house.

Kakashi and Sasuke walked off and only Tenten and Neji were left.

"Well, um, I guess I'll be going," Tenten guessed she didn't have much of a choice, but to go home.

"I'll walk you home," Neji said out of nowhere. His eyes weren't on Tenten, but she could tell he was blushing. "That Kenta guy might come again, and I want to be there for you, as a friend."

Tenten smiled, it made all the bad things that happened today worth it. She actually felt that Neji had some feelings for her. "Thank you!" she said delightfully.

And so everyone walked their own way home.

GW: well, hoped that was an okay chapter, I don't think it was long enough, but more chapters to come, summer's coming up, should have lots of time. I'm truly sorry about the delay and the worry. One more thing, I'm sorry. Oh and did I mention I'm sorry? Lol SORRY!


	7. Walk away

"Kenta was the #1 rookie 5 years ago, and he helped create the Kage Bunshin technique," Kakashi explained. He and Sasuke were sitting at a park, it was just about dawn.

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms, "he was too fast for even my Sharingan."

"Yeah, about that. You see Sasuke, he uses this unique jutsu that makes him half a Kage Bunshin," Kakashi replied. "Whenever he creates a Bushin, it always has a little bit of the real thing in the copy. Therefore, when he dissapeared into smoke, his bunshin was actually killed, but before that, he made another one behind you."

Sasuke had never heard of such a jutsu, "this guy…" again, he felt the feeling of envy and jealousy. "Neji should've detected it."

"He probably thought of it as another Kage Bunshin," Kakashi exclaimed. "Well I'd better be getting home." The grey haired shinobi began walking, but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing Sasuke. Kenta may be cold, but he's had the same past as you. His parents were killed right before him, no one talked to him when he was a child. But the worst thing, he was taken by Orochimaru."

This struck Sasuke in his neck. Just the mention of that name pained him. The black haired boy blinked once and Kakashi was gone. Without a word, Sasuke made his way home as well.

Meanwhile….

"Naruto-kun," Hinata was still being dragged by the blonde boy, "you can let go of my arm now…" she murmured shyly.

Naruto laughed and scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry about that." He let go and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were very pretty at dawn. They glittered with the sun's light and shine.

"Naruto-kun, I have had a great day with you and the others today," Hinata was the first to speak. The two were standing on the bridge, their reflections on the water sparkled with delight.

Naruto smiled, "I did too Hinata, especially with you."

Hinata blushed, "How can you be so open?" she asked. "How are you so brave, when I'm so weak?" her arms were shivering, either from the cold air or nervousness, she couldn't tell.

Either way, Naruto gave her a hug. His arms hung loosely on her back, they were so comfortable it was shocking.

Hinata, of course, didn't know what to do. She didn't hug back, but she wanted to.

Naruto stepped back before she could. He looked her right in the eyes, "You are brave Hinata, when you fought Neji and many other times. If you weren't brave, you wouldn't be a ninja!" He spoke very clear and stern, but also passionately. His eyes looked very caring.

Hinata was stunned, she didn't know Naruto could be so deep and dramatic.

He jumped up onto the bridge railing and punched up a fist. "I know you can do whatever you want to do, because we shinobi have that power." Naruto smiled at her and thought of something to follow up on that. "Also, I want to tell you that I---" Suddenly the wind came in and he became unstable.

Without warning, Naruto fell of the bridge and into the river. He sat there drenched and looking up at Hinata. "Love you!" he managed to say before a fish leapt at him.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "I love you too." She said loud enough for him to say. She not only felt cared for, but very relieved, all this time she was worried he liked Terra.

Meanwhile….

"Neji-kun, I had a lot of fun today…" Tenten managed to say. She and Neji didn't look at eachother once when they began walking.

Neji had his eyes closed, "you mean besides the fact that Terra had almost been killed or raped?" the white eyed boy replied.

Tenten blushed and thought what she said was really stupid.

Neji could sense that, "besides that, I had a good time as well…" he was about to say something like, 'though it was a waste of valuable training time.' But Tenten had hugged him much too quickly.

"Neji, I'm glad that you are my friend. I was so worried when you were fighting Kenta," Tenten sobbed. It was the first time Neji had ever seen her cry. Obviously, he didn't know what to do except hug her back.

"Shinobi should never cry…" he managed to whisper.

She broke away from him and wiped her tears, "you're right." Tenten looked up at her dream boy with her chocolate eyes.

Again, Neji was swept away by her beauty. Tenten truly looked good with her hair down. Neji had wished he'd sat beside her at the theatre. He began to get the feeling she had the same feelings he had for her.

"W-we should be going. Your parents will be worried…" Neji muttered. He walked forward, expecting her to follow.

Tenten caught up with him and snatched his hand firmly.

The long haired ninja looked beside him, and saw the smile he loved. He tried to hide a smile and began walking again, never letting go of her hand.

"Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi stood in a dark alley. "Kurenai, why have you come?"

The red eyed girl appeared from the shadows, but didn't look at Kakashi. "Why didn't you save her? I thought you'd jump right in."

"I knew Naruto and them would come to save her, she is very pretty," Kakashi replied. He turned around to look at the beautiful ninja. "I wonder if fate lead to this."

"Perhaps, or maybe it's just your bad luck," Kurenai giggled.

"I was worried when Terra came back, this could get ugly," the grey haired shinobi leapt up a building. "Make sure the council will get Terra and her family home, I'll be watching Kenta."

When he dissapeared, Kurenai held herself, as if she were cold. "5 years…. That's a long time, I'm beginning to realize how old I am," she sighed.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru had gotten to Ino's house.

"Bye Shikamaru baby!" Ino kissed him on the cheek and waved to Sakura, "bye ugly!" she joked and went inside laughing.

Sakura held up a fist, "Ino-pig….!"

Shikamaru sighed and gestured Sakura to head on home.

After a few moments of walking, Sakura began wondering, "Shikamaru, how come you started liking Ino-chan?" she asked.

Shikamaru expected such a question, "well, how come you like Sasuke?" he came back.

Sakura was about to start listing 100s of her reasons, but Shikamaru implied he was sarcastic.

"Look, Ino and I have known eachother for awhile now, and I've seen nothing but her nagging and love of Sasuke. I kept telling myself I didn't like her," he looked down at his feet and imagined all the times he's had with Ino. "But, I couldn't stop thinking about her."

Sakura hadn't seen Shikamaru so deep. "I wish Sasuke felt the same about me…" she muttered.

"Well, I'm not sure about it, but me and Naruto have heard him say stuff about you," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Really? Like what!"

It took a moment to think, "Well, he was worried about you during Gaara's attack and believe it when I tell you, he likes it when you hug him," the black haired boy said.

Sakura smiled almost in a scary way. They had finally made it to Shikamaru's house, "thank you Shikamaru! You made me feel much better!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

When she left, Shikamaru's dad appeared. "You pimp…" he chuckled.

"You're such a pain…" Shikamaru humored him.

On the way home, Sakura had spotted a figure in an alley, it looked like he was bleeding and very hurt. "Are you okay?"she asked the darkness.

"Help… me…" the figure's voice was very cracked. He fell and landed on his knees, crawling towards Sakura. When the shadows lifted from his face, Sakura could see who he was.

"Lee-san!" it was rock lee! His face and arms were beaten to a pulp. Blood dripped from everywhere Sakura could see of Lee's body. "Wh-what happened?" but he was unconscious, asleep on Sakura's lap.

Then, Sakura could make out a set of teeth in the darkness, the shone like the moon.

The figure just said, "Food…" and both Sakura and Lee were gone.


End file.
